1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer for forming predetermined image recording on a recording sheet using a printing head, more specifically, to a printer of a line thermal type installable in a small space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small printers constructed to form predetermined image recording on thermal paper, which is one of recording media, with use of a line thermal head have hitherto been in wide practical use.
As shown in FIG. 8, a printer of this type has a printer body 102 having an opening 102a in its upper portion, a body cover 103 connected to the upper rearward portion of the printer body 102 and pivoted in the direction of arrow A or B to be opened and closed so as to cover the opening 102a, a printing portion 104 for printing and recording letters or photo images on a roll sheet (thermal paper) 119, and a platen roller 105 provided in the front inner portion of the body cover 103 so as to be positioned opposite to a line-like thermal head 104a of the printing portion 104 when the body cover 103 is closed.
In the printer, one end side of the body cover 103 is pivotably supported on the printer body 102 through a hinge axis 110. The printer 102 is provided with a housing 120, so that a roll sheet 119 is housed rotatably in the housing 120.
The replacing operation of the roll sheet 119 in the printer will be described below. First, the operator opens the body cover 103. The body cover 103 is pivoted in the direction of arrow A. When the body cover 103 is opened to a predetermined position, the body cover 103 is retained in the opening position by a retaining portion, not shown. A new roll sheet 119 is inserted into the housing 120 of the printer body 102 to pivot the body cover 103 in the direction of arrow B. The roll sheet 119 is loaded in a predetermined position of the housing 120 of the printer body 102.
The front end of the roll sheet 119 is pulled and extended out of the printer 102. When the body cover 103 is closed, the front end side of the roll sheet 119 is held between the printing portion 104 and the platen roller 105.
The printer with the roll sheet 119 loaded drives the printing head 104aof the printing portion 104 corresponding to image recording information and rotates the platen roller 105 to print and record the image recording information in a predetermined position of the roll sheet 119.
Such a prior art printer requires a space for opening and closing the body cover 103 in the upper portion of the printer body 102, and must secure the space.
To secure the space, the position for installing the printer is limited so that the printer cannot be used in a small place such as a shelf. When the printer is installed in a high place, the operator has difficulties in replacing the roll sheet 119.
An object of the present invention is to provide a printer which requires no excess space for opening and closing a body cover, can be installed in any place, and can be small and thin.
As a first solving means for solving at least one of the foregoing problems, a printer comprises a printing head provided in a printer body having in its front an opening, wherein a recording medium is inserted into a housing of a cover provided with a platen member, wherein part of the recording medium is placed on the platen member, wherein the cover is inserted from the opening of the printer body into the printer body, wherein and the printing head is resiliently pressed through the recording medium onto the platen member.
As a second solving means, the printing head is provided through a biasing member in the printer body so as to be resiliently pressed onto the platen member provided in the cover by means of the biasing force of the biasing member.
As a third solving means, the printing head presses the cover forward through the platen member by means of the biasing force of the biasing member.